Amazons Arise
by Phil From Produce
Summary: A group of rogue amazons rise up to take over the united states. Wonder Woman and her friends are the only thing that can stop the super-human amazons. Sequel to Discovery.
1. Ghosts

Chapter 1 - Ghosts

()()()

"There...that oughtta do it." Kenny stood back and admired his work.

The father of a young man had just installed a ghost into his son's laptop while he was off at school. His son had been spending a lot of time on his computer, and as Kenny was a veteran of the internet age, would've bet good money on his son being up to no good on the internet.

"You're sure this is the right thing to do?" asked Josie, standing in the doorway watching her husband work.

"If my son's spending more time in his room, i'd like to know what he's doing. it's not like i'm gonna storm in on him unless I think he's setting himself up for danger." Replied Kenny, walking out of the room to his wife.

"If he finds out...he'll really hate you." Josie was worried at how her son might react if he knew he was being spied on.

"He'll get over it. It's called being a parent." Replied Kenny "Shall we go and enjoy the deck?"

Josie and Kenny walked out onto their deck and enjoyed the warm mid-april day.

"Beautiful day." Josie looked out into the distance with her husband's arm on her shoulder.

"Yes it is." Kenny leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips.

"So glad you've gotten the day off." replied Josie "You're always so busy stocking groceries."

"Well, i'm amazed I did so well." Kenny cast his hand around his backyard, which had a trampoline and a hot tub "I really lucked out in life."

Kenny had truly lucked out. He came from a poverty stricken past and came out clean with a wife, 2 kids, a full-time unionized job, an old truck that had still not broken down on him despite all the abuse he gave it, and 2 houses...and all before his 50th birthday.

"Y'know...i'm feeling really...really horny right now." Josie whispered in Kenny's ear.

"Oh...is that so?" Kenny began to sound interested to tease his wife.

"Go upstairs...let's discuss the bathroom wall that's been needing to be fixed for the last few months." Josie smiled at kenny and licked her lips.

"Oooooh, fifty shades of Josie." Kenny had a grin on his face. That type of horny meant that Josie wanted something done, and she was going to service her husband in way that meant compromise. Neither one of the couple would service the other if it meant nothing would come of it.

()()()

The sounds of a paintball splatting on padding could be heard if you were the neighbor of the Kent family. 17 year old Steve Kent was going through amazon training, courtesy of his mother, who had the day off from nursing duty. She also had a paintball gun loaded with paintballs that she would shoot at her son, and he would block them with his wrists, which had pads on them so it wouldn't hurt.

Diana fired a shot. The paintball splatted on Steve's wrist.

"Good!" Diana called out.

Diana fired another shot. The paintball was blocked.

"Good." Diana prepared to fire again.

As Diana prepared another paintball for Steve to block, a distraction in the form of a 16 year old girl in a bikini popped up from the fence to Steve's left.

"Hey Stevie!" the girl said, causing Steve to turn and look.

"What?" then a paintball splatted Steve in the chest. "OW!" he yelled out.

Diana stifled her laughter as her son wiped the paint off his shirt while the girl on the other side of the fence apologized for screwing up his training.

"That's why you gotta be ready, Steve." Diana said "Distractions are gonna be everywhere."

"I know, I know." Steve brushed it off.

"You know, and you never know what to expect." Diana then fired a potshot and hit her son in the leg.

"OW! What the Hell, mom?" Steve hopped around.

"I didn't say stop, now did I?" Diana asked.

"Nope." groaned Steve.

"Ok then, get ready...you missed the shot that I took at you."

"What shot?" Asked Steve.

Diana fired another shot and Steve saw it coming, and he put his wrist up to block it.

"That shot." Diana joked. "Get ready, there's more coming." Diana primed the paintball gun, and continued training her son the way she was years before.

()()()

Kenny's breathing was heavy and he was laying there, regaining his energy while he watched his beautiful wife of 17 and a half years walk out of the bathroom after spitting some mouthwash into the sink.

"Ok Kenny, you know what my...demands were." Josie stood in the doorway.

"OK babe...i'm going to the home depot now." Kenny got up out of the bed.

"Pick up Zakk from school first, Ronda's got work, pick her up at 5 later, and after you get the drywall, pick up a rotissere chicken for supper on the way home." Josie ordered her husband.

"And be back in time to put the chicken in the oven." Kenny got out of the bed, pulled his jeans back up and covered up his bulked-up chest with his "Goku's Gym" t-shirt and a plaid shirt and went off to get the stuff he needed.

The 2001 Silverado had seen it's 37 years of abuse but didn't want to stop running, even at 500,000 KMs of driving. Kenny hopped into the driver's seat, and turned the ignition over once again, and the music began, it was "Desire" by Ozzy Osbourne. As the music blared up, Kenny put the truck in drive, and blasted his way out of the driveway.

()()()

After a day of training between Diana and Steve, and a long hard day at the fire department for Clark, No one felt like cooking. The Kent family agreed to order Pizza - A Pepperoni, a Hawaiian, and an anchovie pizza.

For the time being, Diana, Clark, and Steve sat down to watch TV, while Rose went off into her bedroom, to open up her computer. She put up the Wifi-connection wizard, and got herself into the internet via a neighbor's unprotected wifi-connection.

"Ok...I wonder if Zakk is online." Rose looked up her facebook profile. She kept it as private as she could from her parents, who of course, didn't use the internet to stay out of the public eye.

The time in Florida was 5:50, And Zakk was nearly home at his place in Abbotsford, BC. Yes, without even knowing it, Rose and Zakk had found each other without even knowing their parents were good friends.

They had met on WOW together, as Zakk was a big fan of it, and Rose liked playing with people she had never met. Maybe she felt trapped in a bubble for what it was worth.

Eventually, Zakk came online in Abbotsford. Almost immediately, Rose sent him a welcome.

The 2 talked for 20 minutes, and then Rose heard a knocking on her door. She immediately minimized facebook and awaited her mother to open the door.

"Pizza's here. You coming?" asked Diana as she opened the doorway.

"In a moment mom." Rose clicked a folder of homework open on her computer.

"We've got hawaiian...your favorite."

"And anchovies?" Rose added.

"Of course...what, you're going to deny your mom her favorite pizza?" Diana leaned in the doorway.

"I guess not." Rose shrugged "Just give me a moment, i'll be right there."

"Ok." Diana turned around and left her daughter to do what she was doing.

Rose turned facebook back on, and contacted Zakk.

"GTG, C u later."

()()()

"Ok then, take care wildrose23." Zakk said goodbye to his friend. He liked talking with Rose online, but had no idea her mother knew his dad at all.

Meanwhile, Zakk's dad was busy measuring drywall for the bathroom wall that had gotten water damage from years of abuse. it had begun to rot and it didn't look good at all. Kenny used the pencil to mark in the lines and measure everything while Josie sat in the livingroom and watched TV, relaxing and enjoying having her man do what she wanted.

()()()

But off in the nevada desert, something big was going down at Area 51. Scientists were running in panic and getting attacked by a species from a remote island, from the bermuda triangle.

These beings, were known as amazons. A large group of them had splintered off of Themyscira, their homeland, and had travelled to the united states in a massive craft, that flew above Area 51, and was subsequently shot down.

When the area 51 agents responded, they realized they had shot down an unknown species of human, and took them all into the compound as captures.

But 6 months after their capture, the amazons broke loose from their enclosures to overtake the facility. They killed off scientists and guards using their skills with their bracelets to deflect bullets and such.

And thanks to that, they assumed that man was their enemy, and had launched a massive plan to overtake the united states.

But they needed to draw someone out first. The leader of these rogue amazons had a score to settle with a certain name from her past.

Diana Prince was that name.

()()()


	2. Picking Roses

Chapter 2 - Picking Roses

()()()

After supper, Rose immediately left the table to go back to her computer.

"I've got homework to do." Rose lied. "I wanna get to it."

"Ok, we were going to take the boat out for a ride again tonight." Clark responded to his daughter's words "But if you've got homework."

"Yeah...a lot." Rose walked upstairs to her room.

The act confused Diana and Clark. Their daughter seemed to like doing her homework for the last 6 months.

"She sure spends a lot of time in her room...have you noticed, Clark?" asked Diana.

"Yeah." Replied Clark.

"Yeah...she used to love taking boat rides." added Steve.

Diana began to suspect something other than homework was being done up in that house.

"I'm going to check up on her when we get back...without knocking." Diana concocted a plan while biting into another slice of anchovie pizza.

The family finished up eating and prepared to take the speedboat out for a spin.

()()()

"Supper's ready." Kenny pulled out the hot rotissere chicken from the oven, where it had been heated up for an hour after being bought from the supermarket. He also poured a bag of kettle cooked chips into a bowl as a side dish.

Josie came in from the livingroom and sat down, but Zakk was busy in his room.

"Hey Zakk, chicken's ready!" Kenny called out to his son.

"I'll be there in a moment!" replied Zakk from the bedroom.

"Great." Kenny called out, before turning to his wife "He's probably talking with someone online. I'm gonna check that ghost out really quick and come back. Feel free to start without us."

"OK then...I get the breast." Josie pulled the barbeque sauce covered chicken breast off of the prepared chicken.

Kenny walked into the livingroom, and pulled out his laptop, and booted up the ghost program to see what his son was up to. Just as he suspected, his son had made a friend online.

"Oh...so that's who it is...a cutie named wildrose23." kenny read through the conversation that was taking place. It seemed innocent enough. But he didn't put the pieces together...yet.

Josie was already 2 bites into her chicken when Kenny grabbed the other breast and slapped it onto his plate, and took a few chips from the bowl.

"So whats our son up to?" asked Josie.

"He's talking with a girl named wildrose23." Replied Kenny, taking a handful of kettle cooked chips and crunching them in his teeth.

"The unique names never change." replied Josie.

"Nope...no they don't." Kenny replied.

2 minutes later, Zakk had made his way downstairs and sat at the table and realized his parents had already taken the chicken breasts, and left him with the legs.

"Awww, I wanted a chicken boob." Zakk pulled a leg from the chicken.

"You are a chicken boob." Josie joked at her son.

"You should've came here when i called." Kenny spoke.

"Oh well...at least there's chips...Ronda's working tonight?" asked Zakk.

"Yeah, I gotta pick her up later and finish up the drywall in the garage." replied Kenny.

"Oh, you're finally getting to the bathroom?" asked Zakk.

"Yep." replied Kenny.

"I had to convince your father to do it." Josie took another bite of the chicken.

"Yeah, she convinced me alright." Kenny gave a wink to his wife. Luckily, his son didn't pick up on the hints. he was too busy eating fast so he could get back to his conversation with wildrose23.

"Geez Zakk, someone tell you the food tastes twice as good if you eat it twice as fast?" asked Josie.

"I'm talking with a friend online, and she's waiting for me." Zakk replied with a mouthful of chicken. He quickly finished his dinner, and booked it upstairs.

"Oh boy." Kenny finished his supper up, and walked to the livingroom to spy on his son's activities.

()()()

Back at the Kent residence, the family minus Rose were getting their lifejackets together to go out on the boat before it got too dark.

Clark got into the boat first, then Diana, then steve, who hopped into the back of the boat and sat in the rear seats. to even out the weight, he sat behind his mother.

Clark turned the ignition on, and the boat fired up.

"Ok, here we go!" Clark hit the ignition and the boat took off across the surf.

As the boat disappeared among the sea, Amazons began to emerge from it, landing on the shores of the Kent residence.

"This is where she is...if the traces are correct." said one of the amazons.

"OK then...quick, just like we planned." another amazon ordered.

4 amazons worked their way up the yard, crawling like tribal warriors. They found their way to the house, and one of them began to climb up the walls using her fingers like hooks.

Inside Rose's room, she had set up the webcam and her and Zakk were busy conversating. But she had no idea that just outside of her room, there were 2 amazons waiting to steal her away.

And the boy at the other end had no idea his dad was watching his webcam...and saw what was about to transpire.

Then, it happened - the amazon warriors kicked in the window, causing Rose to scream, and Zakk heard it. Then he saw the event unfold in front of him. Rose was screaming and fighting what appeared to be tribal women that were trying to kidnap her, but the 14 year old didn't have a chance, as the amazons bound her legs and arms.

"You're coming to Area 51 with us!" One of the amazons yelled out.

Zakk sat there and had no idea what to do. But someone in that house did.

Within seconds of the event, Kenny opened his son's door.

"Dad!" Zakk yelled out.

"Son...what just happened?" asked Kenny.

"What do you mean, just happened?" Zakk raged a bit. "I don't know..."

"Son, there was a loud scream, i could hear it from the livingroom." Kenny replied.

That scream belonged to Rose.

"Oh, that was my friend Rose." replied Zakk

"Rose...where from?" asked Kenny

"Florida." Zakk quickly shot off.

That's when Kenny began to feel a bit queasy.

"Last name, do you know?" Kenny had a bad feeling.

"umm...Kent."

Kenny put his arms up in the air and banged his head against the doorframe.

"Of course, Kenny...this just happens to happen!" Kenny kept banging the doorframe.

"Are you OK, dad?" asked Zakk, watching his dad bang his head against the frame.

"Son...get in the truck...we'll go pick up your sister...and i'll explain when we get back with your sister." Kenny motioned for his son to follow.

"What do you mean, you'll explain?"

"Wait..." Kenny wanted to leave a note for Diana to find online "Write down Area 51, amazons attacked - Rose's friend." Kenny ordered his son, who was still confused as to how his dad knew everything that had transpired.

"How did you know about that?" asked Zakk.

"Just do it! I'll explain later!" Kenny motioned for his son to follow, and this time, Zakk did, right after punching in the keys on the keyboard to leave a message.

()()()

The boat returned from the expedition it had taken over the water. The family got out of the boat, and noticed that Rose's window was ripped out.

"Rose?" Clark called out to his daughter, only moments before Diana and Steve ran into the house, with Clark coming after them.

When the family arrived at the room, they discovered the aftermath. There was a mess of clothes everywhere and the computer was still on, and the webcam was still active.

"Rose!" Diana ran to the window and yelled out for her daughter.

"Mom, look!" Steve went up to the computer, and noticed the webcam was active. "She's been chatting online."

"How?" asked Diana.

"Stolen Wi-fi, perhaps?" asked Steve.

"Oh, man...the Benzies family next door...they've got an unprotected wifi hotspot." Clark figured it out really quick.

"What was she saying?" asked Diana, who turned to look at the Text log, and saw it.

"Area 51...Amazons attacked...Rose's friend." Diana leaned back in shock.

"My ancestors...they've got my daughter."

"Who's this friend?" Steve looked at the computer "WyldeZakk23?"

Diana remembered that Kenny's son had that name and got curious.

"Where's he from? Can you tell?"

Steve did a bit of work, and traced the friend from his home in that city on the northwest.

"Abbotsford, BC." Steve said it out loud.

"OH, really?" Diana began to bang her head on the doorway. "Diana, how did you let this happen!?"

"Mom...are you ok? What's up?" asked Steve.

"You remember that guy with the hooded coat that visited us that one night 5 years ago?" asked Diana, taking her head off the doorframe.

"Yeah." Steve Replied.

"That's his son that Rose was talking to." Diana groaned. "Kenny must've found out too. He must have seen it happen or something! He sent me that message, he's probably going there too!"

"So...what are we gonna do?" asked Clark.

"I'll tell you what i'm going to do, Clark!" Diana got mad. "They have my daughter, they're taking her to Area 51...and i'm going to get my daughter back...right now!"

Diana began to spin herself in the room and became Wonder Woman for the first time in 18 years. Steve stood there in shock, but Clark had the biggest smile on his face he could make. It was like old times again.

"So...who's with me?" she asked.

Steve was more-or-less shocked, he had only seen his mother dressed like that in pictures, and now she proved it to him.

"I'm totally in." Clark put his fist forward.

"So it is true...and yes, i'm in." Steve added.

"But no matter what happens...i'm in charge...you 2, you listen to me!"

"No problem." The 2 men replied to Wonder Woman.

"Ok then...let's go!" Wonder Woman ran out of the house, and Clark & Steve Kent followed her out the doorway. Clark quickly got himself into his Superman outfit, and Steve grabbed his kevlar wristbands and put on his Pantera hoodie to signify he was ready for a war.

()()()


	3. Infiltration of Area 51

Chapter 3 - Infiltration of Area 51

()()()

The Dually truck sped across the city of Abbotsford. It's driver had delivered it's cargo, 16 year old Ronda Triton to her Home, and was now bound for the airport, it's passengers prepping to go down to Nevada to do something absolutely crazy.

"Ok Son, now that Ronda's at home, Your mother is at home...What i'm about to tell you is not to leave this truck...do you understand?" asked Kenny.

"Yes...what is it?" asked Zakk.

"Zakk...That girl you were talking to...her mother was at one point, Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman?" Zakk was really shocked his dad would say such a thing.

"Those women that kidnapped Rose...they were Amazons. A group of women from an island in the Bermuda triangle down south. Rose's mother came from that island."

Zakk took a second to wonder if his dad was really crazy or was this really the truth.

"Dad...have you lost your mind?" asked Zakk.

"Son, remember that summer we left the cottage and I went to florida for a day? I visited that woman, She's an old friend! And now, I think her daughter's in trouble."

"So...you're going down to save her?" Asked Zakk

"And you're going to meet your friend in person." Kenny turned the truck into YXX, the code for Abbotsford Airport.

"Dad! No!" Zakk began to freak out.

"Son...listen to me, and listen good." Kenny drove the truck up to the park n' fly and put the E-brake on. The truck went dead silent.

"What we're about to do, is mind-numbingly dangerous, OK? So from now on, you do as I say. Exactly as I say it. I will order you in any way that I feel keeps you alive. Do you understand?"

"What are we doing?" asked Zakk.

"We're going to Area 51 to rescue Rose Kent..." Kenny opened the doorway to the truck "And you're going to meet her parents."

"Oh God, now i'm nervous!" Zakk clung to the seatrest.

"Great. If you're going to piss or puke, do it outside of my truck!" Kenny shut the door to the truck, causing his son to open up and follow him.

"Why can't you go alone?" Zakk ran after his father, not wanting to be left behind.

"Cause you got yourself into this. You saw the amazons, you heard them speak."

"I didn't mean to!" Zakk began to beg his father not to take him.

"Son...You didn't tell me what you were doing for the last 6 months with this girl."

"I was just talking with her, honest!" replied Zakk.

"Oh, sure. Like I haven't ghosted your computer and checked out your file exchange."

Zakk stopped walking and could only muster an insult.

"You bastard!" Zakk insulted his father when he realized he was being spied on.

"HEY!" Kenny yelled at his son "I did it cause I worried about you!"

The confrontation stopped there.

"Dad..." Zakk sat on a bench.

Kenny sat down beside his son and explained something to him.

"Son...for the last...90 odd years now...Your friend's mother...she's been a superheroine, OK? She's also been my best friend, And friends back each other up no matter what...and you..." Kenny turned to his son "You got yourself into this because those Amazons saw you. They knew you were watching, and they'll be tracing our family if they were smart. And they are smart...i'm scared of them a hell of a lot more than I am of what my friend will do to me if I had seen what happened, and don't help."

Zakk tried to take this all in.

"And you know what? If you come with me, you're going to learn that everything i've talked about is the truth. And if you want the truth...you're going to come with me to Nevada...what do you say?" Kenny extended his hand to his son.

"I'm scared, dad." Zakk replied.

"Me too. Let's go." Kenny motioned for his son to follow him.

The father and son were able to secure a flight to Las Vegas, Nevada that evening an hour later. the flight would take 3 hours, giving them a landing at roughly 10 o'clock, and a chance to steal a Humvee from the military base, and then a trip out to the nevada desert.

()()()

Meanwhile, Flying northward were 2 figures, and one of them was holding his son on his back.

"When we get there, oh, they better not have hurt her!" Wonder Woman was mad.

"If they hurt her, mom...i'll break their bones...one by one." Steve replied.

"Ok, let's think of how we're going to do this." Superman tried to calm his family.

"And what if Kenny's going there? If he gets there, he's going to get D-O-N-E Screwed by those amazons!" Wonder Woman worried about her friend.

"And what if? Diana, don't say "What if!" Cause you know he'll show up, especially if he saw that whole thing unfold..." Superman replied "He probably knows more about what happened than we do."

"Oh, God!" Diana groaned in midflight.

"Diana." Superman went up close to his wife "He cares about you, Ok? He cares about us! It's a guy thing. A guy like Kenny will rush to anyone if he thinks they need help, it's chivalry. It's the heroes' duty. Even if you told him to piss off, he'll still show up."

"Not Kenny...if I told him to piss off, he'd piss off." Wonder Woman was right about that but she hadn't told Kenny to piss off. She didn't have the chance.

"Maybe Zakk saw everything. Maybe they want to warn us of something we don't know." Steve suggested.

"Maybe it's also Pride...maybe you should learn to swallow it, sometime." Said Superman.

"Oh, don't you dare talk to me about swallowing pride when my daughter's life is at stake!" Wonder Woman replied even more angrily than before.

"How many times do you think Col. Trevor had to swallow his pride when you rescued him? How about Kenny? He's independent and he feels like that if you bailed him out of a jam he's gotta swallow his pride..."

"SHUT UP!" Wonder Woman yelled really loudly at her husband. She might not have wanted to hear it, But superman was telling a universal truth about a man and his pride.

"Goddamnit!" Steve got really mad at the same time. "Look, I know this whole thing's pissing us off, but we're a family." Then Steve screamed at the top of his lungs "And we've gotta calm the fuck down and plan something out!"

Both Superman and Wonder Woman didn't care that their son had sworn. He was the only level-headed one in the group and he was right.

"Ok..." Wonder Woman slowed a little in her flight. "Do you two have any ideas?"

"Ok, first of all, there's going to be automated surface to air missiles. They're heat-seekers the area 51 staff use to shoot down any planes flying overhead, that area is a no-fly zone, so we'll be up to our eyeballs in SAM's if we fly over everything. Second, it's going to be nighttime when we arrive, so when we get there, we'll have a better chance of infiltrating the compound if we go through the fence."

"Going through the fence will trigger the alarm." replied Superman.

"Right. So we take the fence quietly." replied Steve.

()()()

Meanwhile, a jet plane was touching down in Nevada. Kenny and his son got off of the plane, and through the airport. The first thing they needed to do was locate the miltary Depot...there was a military vehicle spot about a mile away from the airport.

After calling the cab to take them to the military depot, Kenny and his son waited for the cab to leave.

"Ok son...wait here." Kenny walked forward and put his arms to the sky.

"God of heaven, hear my cries for help."

The coat descended from the darkness of the desert sky, and kenny grabbed it, and put it on. he put the hood on over his head and became...The Coat.

"Ok, sorry guys, but i need to borrow what my tax dollars pay for back home." The Coat walked up to the gate.

A guard walked over to the gate and didn't look pleased.

"This is private property, sir, you'll have to leave." the man spoke in a western accent.

The Coat put his finger to his bulletwound, and began to use mind control on the soldier.

"Yes sir, i'll let you in." The soldier went to the keypad, and the gate jarred open, allowing The Coat to enter the facility. He went to work, mindpicking the soldier, and learned where the Military humvees were parked, and used his mind control powers to allow the guard to escort him there. Luckily for him, The most advanced of the Humvees was push-button activated.

The Coat looked into it, and discovered it was stacked - there was 7 seats, and a medical cot, first-aid kit, medical supplies, the works.

"Ok, thank you." The coat thanked the guard, even if the guard had no idea he was being controlled.

The Coat turned the vehicle on, and drove it back to the gate, and the guard closed it behind him.

"Get in." The Coat ordered his son, while still holding the other guard with his mind control powers.

After his son got in, The Coat let the guard go, and drove off into the night without as much as an alarm being raised.

()()()


	4. Infiltration X

Chapter 4 - Infiltration X

()()()

By midnight, The Coat and his son were ever so close to Area 51...but at the same time, So were the Kent Family. They could eventually see it from a mile away.

"That's Area 51, alright." Steve commented.

But as soon as they got a bit closer...SAMs began flying for them!

"Split up!" Ordered Wonder Woman.

Superman and Wonder Woman split up as SAMS came flying at them, and they began to skim the dusty ground while missiles pursued them, but neither one of them got hit, as their speed was that good.

"Ok, no time for subtlety, let's get in there!" Steve yelled out.

The superheroes began to rush their way into the facility, and found the main entrance way. Superman landed and allowed his son to regain his footing with the ground, and Wonder Woman took the point.

"Leave the door to me." Wonder Woman stood forward, and ripped the sliding security door from it's hinges and threw it aside, much to the delight of her son, and husband.

"Oh, That feels better!" Wonder Woman yelled out.

"Ok, lets get in there!" Superman followed his wife, and his son followed him.

But amidst the events, not an alarm was triggered.

()()()

The military Humvee came driving up outside the Area 51 Facility, and the driver, a leather trenchcoat bound psionic, pulled the E-brake on it, and prepared to infiltrate the inner workings of the place.

The Coat turned to Zakk, and gave him his plan.

"Ok...you stay put here." Kenny handed his son a 2-way intercom that was also stored in the Humvee "Keep this, i'm going to relay instructions to you with this thing. Don't break radio silence, unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Yes, dad." Replied Zakk.

"Ok...I might take 20 minutes...I might take 2 hours. If you need to use it, go around back." The Coat grabbed a few things from the back of the humvee, like a Bowie knife, and a pair of heavy duty wire cutters.

"What if you don't come back?" asked Zakk.

"If i don't return by the time morning comes..." The Coat started "...then here." The Coat pulled his wallet from his pants pocket, and handed it to his son "...get yourself back to the airport, get a ticket, and fly back to abbotsford. Tell mom what happened."

"What's mom going to say?" Zakk tried to guilt his father.

"You know what?" The Coat knew he had a duty to fulfill "Your mom married a superhero. She knew the risks when she said the vows. Now wait here."

"What about me? I didn't have a choice, I was born after the vows were said." Zakk replied to continue trying to guilt his father.

"Son...let me explain something to you. One day, i'm not going to be here anymore. And it won't be like i just ran away cause i didn't care...I care deeply, about you, Ronda, and your mom...but one day...i'm going to die...and then, you're on your own. But until that day, i'm going to do everything I can, everything in my power, as a superhero and as a father...to stay alive as long as i can for you." The Coat spoke his words "But as a superhero...and as a friend to this woman, I cannot just let this go. And one day, you'll learn that you'll have the same thing."

"Just come back alive." replied Zakk

"I'm going to tip the odds in my favor so I do come back alive. Now wait here, don't break radio silence until 2 am. If I don't reply, wait til 7 Am, if i don't come out, Go back to abbotsford."

The Coat closed the door to the Humvee, and began to infiltrate the facility. Odd enough, the lights were all immobile and the area seemed quiet. there was smoke in the air, presumably from an exploded SAM. They were automated so the moment something flew overhead, the SAMs would immediately launch.

But The Coat didn't fly, so he didn't need to worry about that.

He began to work his way across the desert sands, and his boots found man-made concrete. He ran to the nearest gate, and noticed it was locked up with high-grade security measures he couldn't hack. He could've tried to blast the gate open, but that would cause too much noise.

Instead, he ran along the chainlink fence, and pulled out his wire cutters to begin working on the chain link. after 5 minutes of cutting, he was able to slip into the facility, and began running to the big stone wall ahead of him. There was a gateway around it, somewhere. he ran the wall to go and find it. eventually, he did. it was a heavy fence, but with his wire cutters, he was able to break the chains holding the doors together, and he was able to enter...Area 51.

He peeked into the facility, but had no idea why it was so quiet, and why there were no guards.

"Where's everybody gone? Bingo?" The Coat asked himself.

With a full head of a steam, The Coat ran in, and ran towards the biggest building he could see, and got himself prone with the wall of the building, and noticed a lot of blood on the doorway, and what looked like corpses of security guards lying around. The smell brought him back to two places - One, the MV nautilus, after the slaughter that occured near the end of that mission, and the fraser river during salmon spawning season.

After mustering as much courage as he could, The Coat walked over to the Doorway, and opened it up, and peered into the facility's hallway, and saw lots, and lots of blood and more bodies.

He walked up to a female body that had been lying there, and noticed that her chest was repeatedly stabbed. Her nametag, that read "Ashley Mulligan, MD" was bloodied.

What the hell had happened there?

()()()

Meanwhile, the Kent family had found their way through the hangar bays, and went looking for the entrance to the main facility in the hopes that they might be able to pinpoint a location where their daughter might have been.

"So this is Area 51...i've read about this place at school." Steve was the first to speak.

"Back in the day, they talked about this place...it's where they kept aliens." Wonder Woman spoke out.

"Like me." Superman smirked.

"Yeah, like you." Wonder Woman replied.

Steve looked around, and found a wall map over in the corner.

"Hey, there's a map." Steve pointed to the location.

The Kent family stuck together and looked at it with intent to use it's information.

"There's holding facilties, medical bays, cafeteria..." Steve used his finger to pinpoint where he might find his sister.

"Holding bay, perhaps?" asked Superman.

"Maybe. Let's go have us a look-see." Wonder Woman worked up a fake english accent for "Look-see"

The kent family walked together through the facility, peering around corners. But when they peered around the first corner, they saw a ramp, and there was blood, and a few bodies lying in the hallway.

"What the hell?" Steve was shocked at the sight.

"It's a security guard...he's been slaughtered." Superman saw the mess of blood on the walls.

Wonder Woman walked up to the corpse, and checked for vital signs. He had been dead for a few days, and his wounds were inflicted by sharp, knife-like objects.

"Oh no...this is what i was fearing." Wonder Woman grimaced.

"What's that?"

"This man was killed by an amazon warrior. We learned about this in Themyscira. They went for his heart first then they did the damage. The amazons have declared war on man's world."

()()()


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5 - The truth

()()()

The Coat had found his way through the halls, and was peering around them to make sure he wouldn't run into a surprise.

He looked for a map or something to guide him. He could read the signs on the wall, all of which were for storage bays for supplies, like food, medical, and other supplements.

"Area 51...ok...gotta pull this off like Joanna Dark." The Coat pulled out a silenced pistol from his coat. The pistol itself was like his shotgun, it could fire legit rounds, but could also fire disabling rounds, allowing him to put down a target for a few hours.

The Coat creeped along more hallways, then he could hear voices.

"Shit." The Coat swore silently at himself.

He tried to pick out the voices, but didn't understand them. They were speaking an old greek dialect that he didn't know. Despite this, he gripped his coat tightly, let it go, and peered around the corner, and saw 2 amazons walking towards him.

"Oh shit, Kenny...what have you gotten yourself into?" The Coat prepped his silenced pistol to go to work. He prepared to count down before turning the corner to fire.

"Ok...1...2...3!" Kenny turned the corner and caught the amazons by surprise. He fired one round and hit one of the amazons and knocked her out cold, but the other one saw the bullets coming, and was able to get her bracelets up to deflect the shots. Kenny realized he wasn't going to hit her, so he holstered the gun, and prepared to fight.

The amazon charged at him, but he put his coat sleeve in front, and the amazon threw a bone-breaking blow with her fist at it, but the sleeve protected The Coat from a break. He countered with a punch to the Amazon's face, but she blocked that with her bracelet, and threw another punch. This one clocked the coat in the chest, and knocked him back, but he came back with his boot, and swept the amazon in the thigh where she couldn't protect herself and she fell over. When she hit the ground, The Coat only had a few nanoseconds of opportunity to stomp her with the boots. He took a stomp, but she blocked that with her wrists as well. Then, he threw his body on top of her's, and pinned her. He took his silenced pistol from it's holster, and fired a shot into the amazon's chest, and the disable shot did it's job, knocking the amazon out cold.

Kenny got up, dusted off his coat, and breathed heavy. That was the enemy he chose to stand up to?

She was the hardest person he had ever fought in his life...and she was standard issue.

"Ok, that's the last time you take that chance." Kenny told himself, and after that, he swore to avoid getting into a fistfight with an amazon like that.

()()()

There was so much blood in the main hallways, that the Kent family had to plug their noses to escape the stench of death. They had covered the southern tip of the facility, and hadn't run into a hostile yet.

They found their way to the medical facilities. The doorway had bloody handprints on it, an indication of someone needing help.

"I remember seeing that once during WWII." Wonder Woman pointed at a doorway.

"Messy." Steve commented.

The door was sealed, but with her Amazon Strength, Wonder Woman ripped the door from it's hinges, and broke into the medical room.

Inside, the sights and smells were beyond unbearable. There was blood everywhere. There were dismembered corpses of security guards, doctors, scientists, the general staff of the facility. But amongst the dead, not a single one of them was an amazon.

"UGH." Wonder Woman had seen some really bad stuff during WWII, but this was too much. "I'm gonna throw up." She turned away from the room to go out in the hallway, and lost half of the anchovie pizza on the floor.

"God, I think i'm pregnant." Steve tried to make humor of the situation when he followed his mother outside to vomit on the floor as well, while Superman didn't want to look at any of it, so he just waited for his family to do what was necessary.

Outside the medical facility, Wonder Woman and Steve regained their composure after what they saw.

"Mom...are you gonna be ok?" Steve spat against a wall to get rid of any bile he had vomited.

"Yeah." Wonder Woman held herself up against the opposite wall.

Superman came out of the room and walked to his family. He had seen enough of the carnage that had remained in the walls.

"You guys OK?" he asked.

"Yeah." Replied Wonder Woman.

"Fine and dandy." Steve replied sarcastically.

"Lets continue." Superman motioned for his wife to lead the way.

"You go ahead for now." Wonder Woman ordered "I'll follow."

The Family began to walk down the hallways, hopefully to get away from the sights of death.

()()()

On the Northern tip of the facility, the Coat had found his way into a computer lab. He grabbed a chair and sat down at the biggest computer in the hopes he could get to the source of the problem.

After moving the mouse, the screen came up with a menu of options, including journal entries and whatnot.

The Coat slid the mouse along the screen and clicked "Journal entries" and began searching through it.

What he saw shocked him...there were a ton of entries based upon Aliens that had been captured or seen. He searched through the entries, and came upon a folder that contained the words "Amazons" and knew that was what he wanted to read.

Opening the folder, The Coat found a few entries. He clicked on the first one, and read what had been written;

 _November 26th, 2037_

 _A craft of ancient proportions has been shot down at 20,000 feet in the sky. The craft was a UFO unlike we have ever seen before. It's inhabitants were a bunch of tribal women, aggressive in nature. We had to use knockout gas to contain them, and then we placed them in the holding cells. Their language is new to us, and we'll certainly do our best to see if we can decipher it, and maybe learn from these women._

 _They were all very muscular in nature, and the majority of them in their medical reports, had an average weight of 120 lbs, standing at an average of 5'10. Their body fat averaged at 9%, a number that would be considered unhealthy for a human female. But it appears that these women have no males in their tribe, so it's unclear how they repopulate._

 _We will continue to observe them for now._

The Coat had a feeling, but he wanted to be sure. He clicked on the last entry, which was only days before;

 _April 4th, 2038_

 _The Amazons, as we've come to call them, have broken out from the facilties. I am writing this in hopes that someone will read it, and hopefully plan to stop these women._

 _As I write, i can hear the sounds of screaming, my colleagues are dying at the hands of these savage women. I am going to attempt an escape from this facility, and maybe get the word out._

 _-Dr. Ashley Mulligan, MD._

So, the body that belonged to the woman that he saw entering the facility, wrote those words.

"Great." The Coat backed away from the computer.

()()()


	6. Diana's Fury

Chapter 6 - Diana's Fury

()()()

With the help of a water jug full of water, Both Wonder Woman and her son were able to clean out their mouthes of any remaining vomit that would've given them bad breath. They didn't fix much of the problem, but enough to feel better.

After recovering, They continued their search down the hallways, eventually coming closer to the computer lab and containment areas. They came to a door that led to the autopsy room.

"Oh, we gotta look in there...maybe i'll throw up a little more." Steve joked.

"She could be in there, you know?" asked Superman.

"Let's check it." Wonder Woman opened the doorway, and there were 3 amazons, who were startled. They turned to see Wonder Woman and Superman, and began firing guns at them!

"Shoot!" Superman grabbed Steve and dove behind cover, while Wonder Woman deflected the shots fired at her with the bracelets.

But as she deflected them, who should come up behind the amazons, armed with a shotgun. Wonder Woman saw the hooded trenchcoat and knew who it was.

The Coat raised his shotgun up, and blasted the amazons in their backs, one by one with disable shots, blowing them halfway across the room from the force of the shotgun blasts. After all was said and done, he pumped his shotgun and holstered it, and looked squarely at the Kent family, and began humming "Bad to the bone" by George Thorogood.

"He did show up." Said Superman, walking into the room.

Wonder Woman didn't want to mince words with her old friend.

"You came...you must know about what happened in my daughter's room, now don't you?"

"I think the real question, Diana..." The Coat took off the hood of his coat "...Is why is your daughter talking to my son online if you don't have the internet?"

"It was a stolen Wi-fi! She wasn't supposed to...and why the hell did you come here?"

"I came here to help someone." Replied Kenny.

"Look...i'm glad to see you, but now's not the time. I'm in a really, really bad mood."

"I can't blame you." Kenny stared intently. "But you're not the only person i'm helping...the other one is sitting in a Humvee outside." Replied Kenny.

"Humvee? Military hummer?" asked Steve.

"Zakk. He needs to know the truth too." replied Kenny. "He thinks i'm a nut."

The truth to Zakk, being that his father's friend was indeed Wonder Woman and the fact that superheroes existed.

"Your son...the one that's been talking with my daughter?" Wonder Woman walked around Kenny to see if she could intimidate him, but he could not be intimidated, even if he was being walked around by someone who was stronger and smarter than him. That particular person didn't come there to break him into pieces. She came to rescue her daughter.

"I only have one son, so yeah, that one...he's in a Humvee. He saw the whole thing unfold on your daughter's webcam. The amazons saw him. I think they'll be coming for him next."

"In that case." Superman stepped in to control the situation. "Kenny, Tag along, take the rear, and listen to Diana. Otherwise, i'll kill you."

"I have no problem with that." replied Kenny.

Wonder Woman stepped up to get in Kenny's face.

"Forget Clark, I'll kill you. Clear?" Wonder Woman looked at Kenny.

"Crystal." Kenny put the hood back over his head to return to being The Coat.

"Anything you might want to tell us while you're here?" Asked Wonder Woman, leading the group down the hallway.

"Ok, the amazons were in the air when they were shot down in a UFO, according to a report. They took over the facility about a week ago." replied Kenny.

"That explains the bodies and blood." Replied Steve.

"I still can't figure why they wanted to kidnap your daughter. Seems like a stupid move." The Coat followed the team from the rear.

"Oh, it was a stupid move...someone's gonna get their head kicked in." Wonder Woman kicked a table in the hallway.

The team read the upcoming sign, and it read "Autopsy Lab"

"I was gonna check in there, but then I heard you guys down the way." The Coat turned back to look behind the team to make sure no one was following.

"And naturally, you came to help?" asked Superman.

"Naturally, I know we have strength in numbers." Replied the Coat

Wonder Woman ripped the autopsy door from it's hinges, and led her team into the room.

They saw what looked like an autopsy lab, but lying on the autopsy table unconscious, was rose. She had been tied down and left there with a big gash on her leg.

"My god!" Wonder Woman ran to her daughter and smashed through the glass to rip the straps that were holding her down.

"Take the point and watch the door." Superman ran over to hold his daughter and comfort his wife, while his son and The Coat watched the doorway.

"Here...take this." The Coat pulled his specialised pistol from his coat, and handed it to Steve. "And be careful, if you shoot yourself in the foot, you're having sweet dreams for 12 hours."

Back at the autopsy bed, Wonder Woman had become Diana and was gripping her daughter tightly and crying herself.

"Why...why can't they just leave us alone?" She cried.

The Coat pumped his shotgun and had the darkest, meanest look on his face. He didn't want to overreact too hard, but someone hurt his friend, and hurt her bad. You don't hurt a person's child and expect them to take it lightly.

Diana walked back out into the hallway, pushing The coat and Steve aside, and began to smash things in rage. Steve went forward to try and stop her, but The Coat held him back.

"No..." The Coat turned to watch the rage. "Don't stop her."

Diana continued to smash chairs and boxes against the walls, leaving a mess of paper, pens, and computer parts. She went on, destroying anything in her path, and crying angry tears. Eventually, when there was nothing left to smash, she picked up the fallen body of one of her amazon sisters from years before, and threw her against a wall and screamed at her angrily. Then she redescended back into sadness.

"Now..." The Coat lowered his arm, and Steve ran to his mother.

Steve grabbed his mother and hugged her tightly, and cried along with her. Superman came from the back, holding Rose in his arms.

"She's alive...But she can't defend herself if we get into trouble." said Superman.

At that moment, The Coat took off the coat, and became kenny again, and placed the coat over rose.

"This coat is the hand of god...it will protect her...I swear it." Kenny held his shotgun tight.

There might not have been much for kenny to do for his friends...but that was his biggest form of protection, his cloak. Now, he was unprotected and had everything to fear.

"Remain at the rear." Superman went forward, holding rose in his arms. She began to jar awake.

"What...what's going on?" Rose peered at her father, without even knowing it was her father.

"It's OK Rose. just rest." Superman walked over to Diana, who returned to hugging her daughter while still crying tears. Rose still had no idea what had transpired. She also didn't understand despite all the bad stuff that was happening, she felt comforted by a being unknown to her...it was the coat that had been draped over her.

"Listen...we need to get out of here." Superman rushed to the doorway and peered out into the hallway where they had entered.

"There's a humvee on the north tip of the facility. My son's waiting there." Kenny remembered.

"Ok then, we'll get out that way." Superman began to rush ahead, Diana followed with steve at her side and rose in her arms, and Kenny covered the rear to make sure they wern't being followed.

()()()


	7. Zakk the Nurse

Chapter 7 - Zakk the Nurse

()()()

Rushing through the hallways was the initial plan. Superman led the way, and began to kick down doors that Kenny had slipped through.

The Group ran past the computer lab, and eventually found their way to the exit.

"Out, this way!" Clark ordered the team to go.

By the time Kenny arrived at the door, there was 2 shots, and Kenny felt a jarring pain in his rear end.

"OW! Somethin' bit me!" He yelled out and fell over.

"Get up!" Steve yelled at Kenny.

"They shot me!" Kenny got up and picked up the shotgun and turned to fire back into the facility, hoping to hit anything that had shot him.

"Stupid-ass bitches, Screw you!" Kenny swore while he fired off the shotgun to express his rage at being shot. Sure, he couldn't feel an excessive amount of pain, but he could still feel that shot, which had gotten caught up in the far left of his buns.

"Keep running!" Diana yelled at Kenny, causing him to follow while still popping shots off with the shotgun.

"I can see the humvee!" Superman pointed at it.

Zakk looked out, and noticed that Superman was running at him. He couldn't believe his eyes, and he also saw his dad running with them, with blood trickling from his backside.

Kenny grabbed his intercom, and yelled into it.

"Zakk, get the truck started!" Kenny began to fall behind.

Zakk fired up the humvee, and opened up the doors to allow the passengers inside. He didn't recognize Steve or Diana...but he recognized Rose, whom Diana was holding close. Diana put her down on the medical cot set up on the side of the Humvee, with the leather trenchcoat still protecting her body.

Kenny eventually found his way to the driver's door, and opened it, and threw himself into the humvee, slammed the door shut, and began to drive the humvee away.

"Steve, Clark, cover the rear." Diana ordered her husband and son to look out the rear of the humvee to see if they were being pursued. luckily, they had escaped the immediate danger and were now on their way out of Area 51 and hopefully somewhere safe.

"Rose...I gotta look at the wound." Diana set her daughter up and looked at the massive gash in her leg. Having basic first aid, Diana was going to sew up the wound. Zakk looked at his friend and knew she needed that help. Rose looked up at Zakk, and only then did she realize she was with her long-distance friend from Abbotsford.

"Zakk..." Diana looked at Zakk "I'm Rose's mom, Diana...I need your help." Diana looked at a shocked Zakk, who had no idea his dad's friend was like that.

"What can I do?" Asked Zakk, nervous.

"Hold the light on the gash, I need to see what i'm doing." Diana pulled out the first aid kit from under the cot and pulled out an anesthetic.

"What are you going to do, mom?" Rose was worried about the needle.

"I have to give you an anesthetic and clean the wound." Diana first wiped an antiseptic on the gash and Rose screamed out.

"That hurts!" Rose began to cry.

As Rose cried, Zakk extended his loose hand to her, and touched it. Rose turned to Zakk, and gripped his hand for comfort.

"Don't worry...i'm here for you." Zakk looked into Rose's eyes, which continued to leak tears along with rose's scared whimpering.

"Like father, like son." Diana prepared the anesthetic. She was feeling a lot better herself, as her daughter was safe, but she wasn't exactly thrilled about the whole internet thing.

"Ok Rose, look at Zakk, i'm about to apply the needle...here we go."

Diana slid the anesthetic into Rose's thigh, very carefully. Luckily for her, Kenny was driving the Humvee straight across the desert at a fair pace, and luckily there were no bumps there. It was solid, flat rock for miles.

"Ok, that's good." Diana took the needle back, and put it back into the first aid kit. Now it was time for some chewing out while she waited for the anesthetic to kick in.

"Rose...might I ask how you and Zakk know each other?" asked Diana.

"We don't." Rose lied to cover her tracks.

"Ok then." Diana turned to Zakk "Zakk, how do you and Rose know each other?"

Zakk took a long pause to determine whether he should lie to protect Rose or tell the truth to avoid a lengthy staredown.

"Zakk, if you don't tell her the truth, she'll take your teeth out...one way or the other." Kenny said from the driver's seat.

Zakk stayed silent, scared in the situation.

"Zakk, I want the truth." Diana got right up in Zakk's face. She didn't care if that would've bothered Kenny. Then again, Kenny would've preferred his son be completely honest with anyone he talked with.

"Ok...we've been talking online for the last 6 months." Zakk admitted the truth to Diana.

"Good...and while we're at it, has Rose admitted how she's been talking?" Diana remained in her intimidating state.

"She uses the Wi-fi from the neighbor, and at school." Zakk leaned back, intimidated by the amazon staring him down.

"Zakk...you jerk!" Rose didn't like having her cover blown, but Diana turned to her.

"Look, Rose..." Diana got serious "...I don't mind that you have a friend. But this is just weird for me and Kenny."

"There was a reason I banged my head against the doorframe, Zakk." Kenny spoke from the front seat. "It's nothing against you, but it's just kind of a strange coincedence that you 2 found each other."

"Yeah, no kidding." Diana turned to Rose "Is the Anesthetic working?"

"I don't know." Rose replied.

"Give it a few more minutes." Diana replied. "And keep holding his hand, cause it still might hurt."

"I'm here for you, Rose." Zakk replied.

"Oh shut up, you traitor." Rose crossed her arms and ripped her hand away from Zakk.

"Rose?" Zakk moaned.

"It's a girl thing, Zakk. Don't try and understand it." Kenny talked from the driver's seat.

Shockingly, The amazons didn't pursue the Humvee. The group went about into the darkness of the desert and wondered why that was.

()()()()


	8. Retirement is just a word

Chapter 8 - Retirement is just a word

()()()

A couple miles passed, and Kenny pulled the Humvee to a complete stop in the middle of the desert, miles away from Area 51 and where the Amazons were. It would be an easy sleep for the heroes, who were all tired and such.

Superman and Steve set up a fire outside of the Humvee, while Zakk continued to play nurse for Diana who played surgeon, sewing up her daughter's thigh. Kenny had moved over to watch the proceedings in the main part of the vehicle.

Eventually, Diana had the wound sewn up and the job was a success. Now, there was one other piece of duty.

"Ok, big guy...your turn." Diana turned to Kenny.

"What?" asked Kenny

"You've got a slug in your rear. I've gotta take it out before it causes any damage." Diana said.

"Oh, geez." Kenny crouched forward.

"Pull your pants down." Diana ordered "And wedge your boxers."

Kenny pulled down his black pants, and wedged up his underwear to allow Diana a look at his bulletwound.

"You realize you and Josie are the only women i'd do this for, right?" Kenny smirked a bit.

"Your buns aren't anything special." Diana began to sterilize the wound with anti-septic.

"Great. EGH!" Kenny felt the sting of the anti-septic.

"Ok, you big baby, I don't have any more anesthetics, so you're going to feel it." Diana pulled a pair of needlenose pliers from the first-aid kit.

Luckily for Kenny, the bullet in his brain from years before didn't let him feel that much pain, but he still could feel it, and when there was a bullet lodged in his butt he could feel that.

"Ok, time to go fishing, Zakk, hold the light up." Diana ordered while putting a rubber glove onto her hand. She used the pliers to pry open the bulletwound, and began to dig for the bullet. At this point, Kenny wasn't yelling or anything.

"So it is true. Dad can't feel pain. Either that or my dad's just that tough." replied Zakk

"He is. And absolutely nuts." Replied Diana.

"You're right he's nuts. You should've seen him and the polygamists 5 years ago."

"I heard about that on the TV." Diana kept looking for the bullet. "That's what you didn't want to talk about over the coffee."

"Yeah. At the time I was still mad about it. These guys were going after my daughter, and it really, really pissed me off. Back in Area 51, I totally understood your anger when you smashed everything."

"Those polygamists, they tried to kidnap your daughter?" Diana asked.

"They tried. They had been harassing her for 2 days. My wife was the one who wanted me to do something about it. That was the first time in 10 years I had put the coat on and used the shotgun." Kenny grimaced as Diana fished for the round. "I made the kid who started it all, I made him cry. I pointed the shotgun at his butt and told him never to go near my daughter again."

"How ironic. In the end, who got the round in their ass?" Diana kept digging for the bullet. "Ok Kenny, this is just a basic bullet extraction. When you get back home, make sure you visit the hospital so they can give the final touches, OK?" Diana continued working.

"Sounds good." Kenny nodded.

2 minutes later, Diana was able to pull the spent round out of Kenny's backside. She held it up and showed him.

"This is what you left home to come help us for." Diana showed the small bullet to Kenny.

"Yeah well, you're my friend, and friends help friends...even if it turns out to be a pain in the ass." Kenny Joked.

"Yeah well, life is a pain in the ass." Diana put the bullet down, and put the final touches on the wound. "Especially if the amazons are coming."

"That reminds me." Kenny started "I gotta move my family to the cottage. Odds are, they're coming for me next. You should probably get your family somewhere safe."

"The thought crossed my mind." Diana applied a bandage.

"I'd take you in, but you'd probably get sick of me eventually." Figured Kenny.

"Yeah...i'd call Bruce Wayne first. He'd be hurt if I didn't go visit him." Diana finished the bandage "Ok, you're good to go."

"Thanks Diana." Kenny pulled his pants back up and stood up.

"Make sure you visit the hospital when you get the chance. I don't want that wound to get infected." Diana told Kenny.

"I'm sure I don't want it to get infected either." Replied Kenny.

Outside of the Humvee, Steve, Rose, and Superman sat around a fire, warming themselves. By this time, Rose had begun to learn the truth about her father being Superman, and also began to understand why her parents preferred to stay off the grid.

Diana, Kenny, and Zakk all joined the group, and all of them sat around the fire. Diana joined Superman, and Zakk and rose sat together, with Rose right next to her mom and dad. Kenny and Steve sat alone and enjoyed the fire.

"We're short the marshmellows and weiners." Steve joked.

"I knew we should've picked some up before we went camping." Kenny joked along with Steve.

"So...Where do we go from here?" asked Superman

"Kenny brought it up, the Amazons know where we live...but they don't know where Bruce Wayne lives." Diana mentioned to Superman.

"So...we call Bruce and go bunk with him?" asked Superman

"He'll take us in." Diana replied "There's no doubt if I call asking for help, he'll take us in."

Rose turned to her mother and asked the question. "Mom...you didn't tell me dad was superman."

"He is...We were trying to keep it a secret as long as we could." Diana replied "And...I think you should also know...I'm Wonder Woman."

Rose's jaw hit the sand.

"Yep...And that guy who gave you his trenchcoat...he's The Coat." Diana added.

"'Sup" Kenny did a salute with 2 fingers.

"And...those women that kidnapped me?" asked Rose

"Amazons...my ancestors." Diana put her arm around Rose. "Your ancestors."

"I still don't get why they wanted to kidnap you...it makes no sense." Superman butted into the conversation.

"Maybe they mistook her for Diana." Kenny added.

"Possible." Diana replied, stroking her daughter's raven hair.

The group sat there and conversated for a few minutes before the fire began to dwindle and the time raged on. It was nearly 3 am, and Nevada was still miles away. With no energy left to move, the team all piled into the Humvee, and found a place to sleep for the night. Clark and Diana slept in the back, Rose and Zakk cuddled up together in the centre, Kenny and Steve leaned the driver & passenger seats back, and caught as much sleep as they could for a trip to Nevada next morning.

()()()

It was morning in Gotham city, when Alfred the butler picked up the telephone.

"Hello, Wayne mansion." Alfred spoke.

"Alfred, it's Diana Kent...i'm calling from Nevada, I need to speak with Bruce." Diana spoke very tiredly, as it was 7:30 in the morning and the lack of comfortable beds made it impossible to get a lot of sleep, but timezones made it 10:30 in Gotham City, and Bruce Wayne was going through his morning ritual of coffee and breakfast.

"Oh, Mrs. Kent! It's good to hear from you...i'll get Bruce right away..." Alfred put the telephone down, and called for his boss. He immediately had the phone picked up.

"Diana, Bruce here." Bruce answered.

"Yes, Bruce. I have a problem and I need your help." replied Diana.

"Anything for you, what is it?" asked Bruce.

"I'm not sure if you've heard, but my house got raided by amazons yesterday. I don't want to bring my kids back there, so me and Clark were hoping to crash somewhere, do you have a safehouse at all?" asked Diana.

"Too many to count. Is there a location in particular that you were interested in?" asked Bruce.

"Well, as long as my kids are somewhere safe...I might need to get back into the game temporarily." Diana squirmed a little at that line.

"The Wayne mansion seems safe enough. at least then you and clark and I can catch up." replied Bruce.

"That would be great. We're coming over, and we'll be there as soon as possible."

"I'll get something set up. See you soon." Bruce replied.

"Take care!" Diana hung the phone up, and turned to the group.

"Ok, so we've got a safehouse, and now, we need to prepare for the amazons." Diana turned to Kenny and Zakk "I have a bad feeling this kidnapping isn't the only thing they've done."

"I'll take my family to our cottage as soon as I get back home." Kenny spoke up "We'll stay hidden for the time being until things clear up."

"Or until we all clear things up." Diana made a statement meaning she was going back into business. "I'm going to need you back at the Wayne mansion...i'll call you when the time is right."

"You're in? You're back in the business?" Asked Kenny.

"For now." Diana replied.

Kenny had a big smile on his face. It was going to be like old times again.

"Once we're all set up, i'll call you from Wayne mansion. We're going to get the team together." Diana had a plan. "And these amazons...they'll have no idea what hit them."

()()()()

The End


	9. Credits

()()()()

Directed by: Phil from Produce

Written by: Phil from Produce

Wonder Woman Character by: William Moulton Marston

Superman Character by: Joe Schuster

The Coat character by: Phil Mante

Wonder Woman & Superman owned by: DC Comics

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by their respective owners and permission to use them has not been granted. I, the writer do not take profit for their inclusion in this work.

()

ENVISIONED ACTORS/ACTRESSES

()

Diana Prince/Wonder Woman

Lynda Carter est. 1977

()

Clark Kent/Superman

Tom Welling est. 2005

()

Kenny Triton/The Coat

"Stone Cold" Steve Austin Est. 2010

()

Josie Triton

Molly Dunsworth Est. 2015

()

Steve Kent

Taylor Lautner est. 2010

()

Zakk Triton

Alex D Linz Est. 2005

()

Rose Kent

Selena Gomez Est. 2008

()()()

ENVISIONED SOUNDTRACK

"Desire"

Performed by Ozzy Osbourne

Moment of play: Kenny goes to do what his wife tells him.

()

"Infiltration X from Perfect Dark"

Created by Grant Kirkhope

Moment of play: The SAMs go after the Kent family.

()

"Depths of the Hive Mind from X-com; Enemy Unknown"

Created by Roland Rizzo

Moment of play: The Coat infiltrates Area 51.

()

"Salazar's theme from Resident Evil 4"

Created by Capcom

Moment of Play: The kent family finds the bloody medical room.

()

"Bad to the Bone"

Performed by George Thorogood

Moment of play: Kenny shoots the rogue amazons pinning down the kent family.

()

"Extraction from Perfect Dark"

Created by Grant Kirkhope

Moment of play: The Kent family and The Coat escape from area 51 with Rose.

()

"Blow me away"

Performed by Breaking Benjamin

Moment of play: Diana Plans the attack/Credits

()


End file.
